Fufilling Destiny
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: Tess did not kill Alex and both he and Courtney are still alive. Tess and Max are not together, and she is not pregnant. The Pod Squad, plus Liz, Maria, Kyle, Alex, Courtney, Sean, Ava and Brody go to Antar on the Granolith. This takes place as if departu
1. Stuff you need to know

Fulfulling Destiny

Stuff You Should Know

Roswell based (On Antar)

Crosses over with Dark Angel, Mutant X, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, and my own personal creation Darkstar, as well as a cast of original characters. Others will come in down the road.

Darkstar is about a massive abduction of over five hundred people ages 8-20 in 1995. Twelve years later, they return to Earth, with no memory, and powers. Several of them are contacted by a government agency with a job offer and the promise of sanctuary from a rogue general named Roarke who is now hunting them.

If you are interested in the series, go to Yahoo Groups, and search for Darkstar: An Original Virtual Series, or Darkstar: OVS

Dramatis Personae

Max Evans- (Jason Behr) – King of Antar, engaged to Liz Parker, alien healer, Isabel's twin brother

Liz Parker- (Shiri Appleby) – Has precognitive visions, engaged to Max Evans, Maria's best friend

Isabel Evans- (Katherine Heigl) – Princess of Antar, engaged to Alex Whitman, alien dreamwalker, Max's twin sister

Michael Guerin- (Brendon Fehr) – General In Antarian army, engaged to Maria Deluca,

Tess Harding- (Emilie de Ravin) – alien mindwarper, engaged to Kyle Valenti

Alex Whitman- (Colin Hanks) – engaged to Isabel, very intelligent

Maria Deluca- (Majandro Delfino) – engaged to Michael Guerin

Kyle Valenti- (Nick Weschler) – former jock and star quarterback, has latent alien powers

Ava- (Emilie de Ravin) – Tess's twin/dupe

Courtney Banks- (Sara Downing) – rogue member of the skins, an evil group of aliens who worked for Kivar

Brody Davis- (Desmond Askew) – owner of the Roswell UFO center, sometimes used by Larek to communicate with Max. He is sent back to Earth shortly after their arrival on Antar, by his own request.

Sean Deluca- (Devon Gummersaul) – Maria's cousin.

Chancellor Larek (Linden Ashby)- ruler of the planet Halfrex, one of the allied planets. Advisor and friend to Max and Isabel.

Spike- (James Marsters) – A vampire with a soul, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Angel- (David Boreneaz) – Another vampire with a soul, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Charles Gunn- (J. August Richards) – A demon hunter, friend of Angel, Spike and Illyria, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Illyria- (Amy Acker) – One of the ancient ones, her spirit now occupies the body of Fred Burkle, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Max Guevara- (Jessica Alba) – the leader of the transgenics who live in Freak Nation, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Alec McDowell- (Jensen Ackles) – a transgenic man, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Syl Perkins- (Nicki Lynn Aycox) – a transgenic woman, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Krit Guevara- (Joshua Alba) – Max Guevara's brother, a transgenic man, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Jondy Harrison- (Erin Karpluk) – Max Guevara's best friend, a transgenic woman, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Adam Kane- Leader of Mutant X, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Shalimar Fox- (Victoria Pratt) – A new mutant feral, member of Mutant X, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Jesse Kilmartin- (Forbes March) – A new mutant molecular, member of Mutant X, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Brennan Mulwray- (Victor Webster) – A new mutant elemental, member of Mutant X, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl.

Emma diLauro- (Lauren Lee Smith) – A new mutant telempath, member of Mutant X, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne (Seth Green)- A Werewolf from New Orleans, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl

Vi Mackenzie- (Felicia Day) – Vampire Slayer from Houston Texas, accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl.

Original Characters From Darkstar (All accidentally transported to Antar by Koerl)

They are all copyrighted, so please don't steal or use them without my permission. Thanks

Lynn Kingsley – (Victoria Pratt) – Electrical energy blasts

Kurt Zahn- (J. August Richards) – Expert fighting prowess, strength and agility

Cole Perkins- (Ryder Strong) – Pyrokinetic

Erika Cleghorn- (Lindy Booth) – Catlike reflexes and agility, strength

Allison Portman – (Emilie De Ravin) – Telepathic, psychic blasts

Andrea Portman- (Nicki Lynn Aycox) – Telepathic, psychic blasts

Nikki Vaughn- (Eliza Dushku) – invulnerability, strength, heightened senses.

Tyler Bender- (Devon Sawa) – Telekinetic

Josh Bender- (Matt Keeslar) - Telekinetic

Breanna Rollins- (Katherine Isabelle) – Intangability

Brendon Douglass- (Mike Vogel) – Plasma energy blasts from hands

Hunter Powell- (Brendon Fehr) – Expert aim when throwing objects

Trish Neal- (Katherine Heigl) – Can focus light particles into concentrated blasts

Michelle Drake- (Katie Kolmes) – Empathic, Mind Control

Andrew Osbourne- (Nick Weschler) – Can disrupt electronics and electrical fields

August Unvey- (Jessica Alba) – Can manipulate metallic substances

Griff Balsom- (Nick Stahl) – Can run up to 200 mph for short periods of time, and can punch/kick faster than the normal eye can see

Derek Riverstone- (Jensen Ackles) – teleportation powers

Meghan Madison- (Nicki Clyne) – Flight, wind control

Antarians (Original Characters)

Serena- (Katie Stuart) Handmaiden to Liz Parker on Antar, telepathic powers

Galen- (Will Ferdell) – son of one of Antar's high council member's, Antarian captain, can create portals to other worlds and dimensions, drinking buddy of Sean and Kyle on Antar

Fernali- (Ray Wise) – Galen's Father, advisor to Max Evans

Cavlik- (Keith David) – Antarian General, assigned to King Zan's/Max's honor guard

Vox- (Jon Voight) – Antarian general, and Warlord of Antar during Michael's absence.

Hally- (Julia Lee) – Antarian singer and handmaiden to Maria

Sarin- (Amy Smart) – Handmaiden to Tess and Ava

Koerl- (Christopher Lee) – Antarian High Mystic

Janus- (Patrick Renna) – Antarian pilot, a friend and drinking buddy of Alec, Sean and Stark

Stark- (Jesse Bradford) – Antarian soldier, a friend and drinking buddy of Alec, Sean and Janus.

Jocasta- The Tyrannical Queen of Chaonse, a hostile planet near the outskirts of the airspace controlled by the Allied planets. The Gangs current threat.

Notable Places on Antar (Think of Coruscant from Star Wars)

Derreniz – The Capital of Antar, and home of the Royal Palace. Home to our heroes.

Galtinz – The Capital of scientific research on Antar.

Opeth- A small town near the golden sea.

Corintai- The largest City on Antar. A bustling metropolis, and home to the largest marketplace on any of the five allied planets.


	2. Departure

Fulfilling Destiny

Summary: Tess did not kill Alex and both he and Courtney are still alive. Tess and Max are not together, and she is not pregnant. The Pod Squad, plus Liz, Maria, Kyle, Alex, Courtney, Sean, Ava and Brody go to Antar on the Granolith. This takes place as if departure took place after their senior year.

Pairings: M/L, M/M, A/I, K/T, A/S, C/OC

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbyes

Alex Whitman and Maria Deluca were seated at a table outside the Crashdown, drinking some sodas and talking.

"So there hasn't been any new alien activity as of late, I take it?" Alex asked, having been on vacation in California for the last couple of weeks.

"Not really. It's been unusually quiet." Maria answered. "But it feels like something big is about to happen. It's like… I don't know."

"The calm before the storm?" Alex supplied

"Yeah."

"Well you can see if you can get any information out of Michael about this ominous feeling of yours." Alex told her. "Cause he's coming over."

Maria turned around and watched as Michael made his way over to where they were sitting.

"Hey, what's up?" Maria greeted.

"Max wanted me to tell you that we're going to have a final meeting this afternoon at the UFO center. Attendance is mandatory."

"Yeah, we'll be there. Wait a minute, what do you mean 'final meeting'?" Maria suddenly demanded.

"we will explain everything at the meeting later." Michael told her, looking elsewhere. "I trust you'll pass the message on to Liz, Kyle and Valenti, oh and Courtney too if she shows up."

"Sounds serious, what's the deal?" Maria pressed.

"Max wants to wait until everyone is together before we tell you what's going on."

Michael looked at the pair for a moment, not saying another word, and then quickly walked to his motorcycle and sped away. Maria and Alex watched him go with strange expressions on their faces.

Valenti's Household

Tess had just put the cordless back on the charger when Jim and Kyle walked into the living room.

"Hey Tess, who was that?" Jim asked as he entered.

"Max, he wants us to meet him and the others at the UFO center at four for a meeting." Tess answered, not revealing the need for the meeting.

"Okay, we can do that." Jim concurred, "Did he say why?"

Tess hesitated for a moment before replying. "No, he didn't say." She lied smoothly.

"Well, its two-fifty. Lets go get something at the Crashdown before we go to the meeting." Kyle suggested.

"Yeah, hey you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Tess told them.

"Alright, see you at the center then." the former sheriff said and then he and Kyle left.,

Tess took a long, thoughtful glance around the room, knowing full well that it would be the last time she would ever set foot in the house, as she was leaving with Max, Michael, Isabel and Courtney in just a few hours for Antar, their home world. She took a deep sigh, remembering her first day as a guest in the Valenti's house, and realized that that had been almost two years ago. It seemed like just yesterday that she and Max had found a shedded skin on a fence outside the house she had shared with Nasedo, which led to Tess coming to live with Jim and Kyle. Snapping out of her reverie, she went into her room and began to pack some clothes and a few personal items in a small duffel bag. When she was finished, she left the house, got into her oldsmobile and drove to the crashdown.

UFO Center- 4:00 p.m.

Just as Max had instructed, the gang was all present in the center at the time he had given. He, Tess, Isabel, Michael, Courtney, Maria, Liz, Alex, Kyle and Valenti were all standing around in various spots, waiting to hear the big news that Max hed called them all there to give them.

"What did you mean when you said that this was going to be a 'final' meeting?" Maria demanded. "You make it sound as if you're leaving or something."

"We are leaving." Max admitted and Maria, Alex, and Liz's jaws dropped, Kyle looked at him in shock and Valenti's eyes widened in surprise. "We, Michael, Tess, Isabel, Courtney and I, will be leaving at nine tomorrow morning. I called this meeting to say that anyone else who wants to come is welcome to join us, I guess."

After a few moments of silence, Maria spoke out, "I'm not just going to let you fly off to god knows where without me, I'm coming whether you want me to or not spaceboy."

The room grew silent again for a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm coming too." Liz announced. "I don't think I could live with myself if I let you guys go fight this Kivar guy alone, and not ever knowing what had happened to you."

Alex and Kyle quickly mirrored her sentiments and said that they would be coming as well. Valenti volunteered to tell the parents after they had all left.

"So the nine of us are going to Antar." Courtney noted, counting heads. "What a party.'

Evan's residence- Max's bedroom

Max and Isabel sat on Max's bed, a video camera recording them as they speak.

"Mom, Dad, somewhere down deep inside you, you have always known that we were different from everybody else. When you found us twelve years ago, you had believed that we had been abandoned. That wasn't the truth." Max said into the camera, then looked at Isabel.

"the truth is, Max and I aren't from around here, and by the time you get this tape, we will be on our way home. Please don't hate us for this mom and dad, the two of you have been wonderful parents and we love you more than you could ever know, but we have to leave. Michael, Tess, and Courtney are like us and they will be coming as well as Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle. Just remember that wherever we end up, know that we love and are thinking about you. Goodbye." Isabel said as she broke into tears.

As Isabel finished, Max looked at her and told her it was time. He stopped the recording and ejected the tape, putting it in his pocket. Then he and Isabel grabbed their bags and left the room.

Old Highway

4:30 AM

Valenti, Kyle and Tess drove up to the agreed upon spot by the highway that led to Albuquerque. As they pulled to a stop they spotted Courtney, Michael and Maria already waiting for them so that they could leave. A couple minutes later Max's jeeppulled up wit Isabel, Alex, Liz and Max in it. The four f them got out and walked over to where the rest were waiting.

"Are we all ready to go?" Max asked and everyone nodded slowly. "Okay, Michael could you give me some help with the jeep?"

Michael nodded and raised his hand towards the jeep. Slowly, the vehicle began to roll forward towards the edge of the cliff, picking up speed as it went. After a few seconds, the jeep flew over the face of the cliff and exploded on the rocks two hundred feet below. The process was repeated with Courtney's SUV. When both cars were lying in a flaming heap at the bottom, Max turned to Valenti and gave him the tape.

"Give this to our parents once you know that we have left." Max instructed and Jim gave him a nod.

"I just want you all to know that it has been an honor and a privilege to have known all of you." Valenti told them. Kyle and Tess gave him a hug. Max, Michael and alex shook his hand, and then Maria, Liz and Isabel gave him a quick hug as well. Courtney gave him a small wave, as she had never been too close to him.

"You all take care of yourselves and good luck." Valenti told them, then watched passively as the group of nine began walking out into the desert in the direction of the pod chamber. Sighing heavily, he got into his car and drove back towards town, readying himself for the storm of explanations he would be giving in a few short hours to the Evans, Whitmans, Parkers, and Amy DeLuca.

Outside Pod Chamber

8:45 AM

The sun was beginning to rise just as the group reached the rock outcropping that housed the pod chamber and the granolith. Max, followed closely by Tess and the others, made his way up the side of the rock to where the entrance was. They were just about to enter the chamber when a black car appeared in the distance, speeding towards them. Max quickly waved his hand over the rock and a silvery handprint appeared on the side of it. Max, Michael, and Courtney quickly herd Maria, Liz, Alex, Kyle, Tess, and Isabel into the chamber just as two people jump out of the car and race up the side of the rock outcrop. As one, Max, Michael and Courtney raise their hands defensively, but lower them as soon as they see the faces of the two pursuers.

"Ava…Sean….What are you doing here?" Max demanded.

"Catching a ride home, if that's not a problem?" Ava quipped and Max nodded, turning to Sean.

"Amy wants to know where Maria is, I went to the Crashdown to see if she was there or if Liz knew where she was, and then I find out that Liz is missing as well. Then I ran into Tess, uh I mean Ava, and she told me that you guys were leaving Earth and then had me drive her here." Sean explained. "Where are you going."

Max thought for a moment before replying, "Home."

"Max!" Tess's shrill cry sounded from inside the chamber. "We have to go now!"

"Sean, I don't know what to tell you but we really don't have time to discuss this right now." Michael announced

"Is Maria in there?" Sean demanded

"Yes, she is." Michael answered, then turned to Ava and Courtney, "Go inside" He instructed the pair, who quickly complied.

"Bring her out here right now!" Sean shouted. "Amy will have my head on a platter if Maria isn't with me when I go back"

"Max! Michael! We have exactly one minute left! Get in here now!" Tess and Isabel bellowed.

"You're not leaving." Sean said, pulling out a knife. Before Sean could react, Michael raised his hand and blasted the knife away, and Max threw him into the chamber. Then both he and Michael followed, the entrance sealing behind them, but not before another figure dove through the opening. Max recognized him immediately.

"Brody!" Max exclaimed

"Larek, actually. You all need to get into the Granolith chamber now!" He yelled

"Ten seconds!" Tess screamed. Max, Michael, Sean and Brody all rushed to the inner chamber of the Granolith just as the doors slid shut, sealing them in.

"Time's up." Liz noted, looking at the countdown timer.

"Alright, everyone of Antarian blood, grab hold of a human!" Tess yelled and took Kyle's hand. Max grabbed Liz, Michael took Maria's, Isabel grasped Alex's, Ava held on to Sean, and Courtney grabbed Brody's. Green tendril coils shot out from inside the Granolith, snaring the aliens, their luggage and the person they were holding on to. Within a matter of milliseconds, all twelve of them were inside the Granolith, looking out. Then the Granolith blasted off into the sky.

TBC…..


	3. Into The Unknown

Fulfilling Destiny (First of The Genesis Saga)

Authors Note 1: In this timeline, Kivar was killed by Isabel, when he tried to take her back to Antar. Alex is alive and Jesse is not around. Tess was never evil, and although she was instructed by Nasedo to hand Max, Michael, and Isabel over to Kivar, she decided against it.

Authors Note 2: Antarians have a tolerance for alcohol and they can drink it.

Authors Note 3: Special thanks to Island Breezes, who writes the amazing Altered Time Series (A Roswell Saga), and to David J. Duncan, The King of Crossovers, they were the inspirations for this series

Chapter 2: Into the Unknown

Previously

"Alright, everyone of Antarian blood, grab hold of a human!" Tess yelled and took Kyle's hand. Max grabbed Liz, Michael took Maria's, Isabel grasped Alex's, Ava held onto

Sean, and Courtney grabbed Brody's. Green tendril coils shot out from inside the Granolith, snaring the aliens, their luggage and the person that they were holding onto, drawing them in. Within a matter of milliseconds, all twelve of them were inside the Granolith, looking out. Then it blasted off into the sky.

---------------------------------------------Chapter 2a-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Granolith was much bigger on the inside. It was actually a ship that was quite large, in comparison to the six foot diamond sphere in the chamber. Tess let go of Kyle's hand and looked out what appeared to be a small window that showed the inside of the chamber. She glanced at the countdown clock on the outside, wondering why they hadn't moved.

"We've gone back five minutes in time." Tess announced, "Which means that we have a few minutes to find something to secure ourselves down before we take off."

Isabel, Alex, Max, Liz, and Ava started towards what appeared to be the head of the ship. Courtney, Brody, Tess, and Kyle started looking through the rooms nearby where they had entered the ship. Sean looked from Michael to Maria and back again.

"Exactly what is going on here? What is this place?" He demanded, confused.

"This is the Granolith, and its gonna take us to Max, Michael, Isabelle, Tess, Ava, and Courtney's homeworld, Antar." Maria told her cousin.

"You're an alien?" Sean asked Michael incredulously.

"The broad strokes, yeah." Michael said. "There's now point in hiding it from you now."

"I think I'm gonna go find someplace to lie down for a while." Sean announced, looking dazed, and walked off in the direction that Max and the others went. Michael and Maria watched him go and started looking for the cockpit or what ever this thing had that passed for a cockpit.

Max opens a door at the head of a long corridor and steps into what appears to be the bridge of the Granolith. He turns to Ava and tells her to go find the others. She nods and runs back the way that they came.

Max leads Liz, Isabel and Alex down a small set of stairs that goes down to the main floor of the bridge, where all the flight equipment and controls are arranged. There are also several seats with straps to harness people down.

Alex glances at the stuff in awe.

"I feel like I'm on an episode of Star Trek or something." He remarks.

"I think that we should get strapped in, cause I have no idea how hard this thing will kick off and I kinda like being able to walk." Liz says, and the others nod in agreement. Just then, Ava returns with the others.

"Oh, wow!" Kyle exclaims, "This is amazing."

"We can explore later, we need to strap ourselves down to something." Max instructed, noting the five chairs spread out in front of various pieces of equipment that looked important and two rows of ten seats lined up against the back east and west walls. Everyone rushed to get a seat and strapped themselves in. After a few minutes they felt the ship begin to tremble and then a huge explosion went off and they felt the ship shooting skyward. After about ten minutes of turbulence, the ship slowed down.

"Okay, I think its safe to get up now." He announced and unstrapped himself from the seat he was in. The others followed his lead and got up as well. Ava walked over to the back window in the room.

"Ya can't barely ev'n see Earth no more." She observed, and Courtney walked over to check it out as well.

"She's right, it looks like a small blue ball. We've gotta be at least a couple thousand miles away. This thing sure has a kick to it." She remarked.

'Courtney, you remember Antar, how long will it take to get there from here?" Michael asked.

"Um.. Given our rapid take off speed, I'd say about three or four days, six at the most." She replied.

"Six days? We do have food and water on this hunk of metal right?" Kyle asked.

"Uh… I don't know." Max said.

"I'm gonna go see what I can find." Kyle stated and walked up the stairs, Tess and Sean in his wake.

The rest of them began to disperse and explore their temporary home. They quickly discovered that the ship was a multi-level craft.

Soon After

Isabel and Alex walked up a flight of stairs, unsure of what awaited them at the top. TheY found themselves in a small corridor, with two doors on both the left and the right, and a sliding glass door at the end of the hallway. Intrigued by the glass doors they headed down to the end of the hall, and found that an Arboretum on the other side of the glass.behind them.

The arboretum was quite a sight to see, there was several gardens and a pond with a small waterfall off to the side of it. Isabel and Alex stood in shock at the sight in front of them.

"Oh my god, This is so beautiful." Isabel said in awe.

Tess, Kyle and Sean searched the rooms on the main floor, looking for something to eat.

They walked into what seemed like a pantry. Sean and Kyle immediately began to search the cabinets, and Tess began to riffle through some boxes on the floor.

"I think I found something." Tess announced, pulling out what appeared to be a box of Antarian rice.

"Do we know if it's any good?" Kyle asked.

"It says that it doesn't expire." Tess says, scanning the side of the box.

Sean pulled a can out of the cabinet he was looking through. "Hey what the hell is this!" He exclaimed.

"Lemme see." Tess told him and took the can. It had an illustration of what appeared to be some kind of small dog.

"Okay, that's really gross." Tess remarked in disgust, tossing the can into a nearby trash container.

Michael and Maria walked into a what appeared to be a lounge with a couple of sofas, several television monitors and what appeared to be a computer. Michael turned on the tv and started flicking through the channels, trying to find a sports game, but all the channels were speaking in what the pair of them guessed was Antarian. Michael slouched on the couch and Maria settled down next to him.

"Any regrets?" Michael asked.

"I'm probably not gonna see my mom ever again, but other than that, nope." Maria answered. "Who would have thought I'd fall in love with an alien warrior?"

"Where we're going, you're gonna be the alien pixygirl." Michael reminded her.

"Oh right." Maria realized.

Ava sat down on the bed in the room she had chosen for herself. She had scoped out many of the bedrooms, and took the smallest one, not wanting to stir up a conflict in the shaky friendship she had with the others if one of them had wanted one of the larger ones she could have taken..

She spotted a bookcase of to the side of the bed and walked over to it. Dusting off one of the books, she skimmed through it trying to make sense of what it said, but was unsuccessful.

"Whats have I's gots myself into?" She wondered.

Courtney climbed up a ladder that led to the secret observatory, a place she had heard about from Nicolas back before she had left the other skins. She reached the top and was met with a small hatch and she had to feel around for the handle to it. She found it after about a minute of grasping and opened it with a creak. She climbed up into the room and looked around. There was a old leather sofa and a couple of chairs and a desk, with a fairly large window to the outside.

"I think I'll use this as my quarters until we arrive on Antar. That way I'll have my own secret spot as well." Courtney decided.

Max and Liz stood in the bridge of the ship, staring out at the stars.

"Do you think we can see Antar from here?" Liz asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know which way to look. The ship seems to be on autopilot or something like that." Max replied.

"I can't wait to see your world, think of all the different species that must live there. And the technology.." Liz babbled, going into scientist mode.

Max listened to her with a grin on his face.

"Yes!" She shrieked.

"I haven't asked you asked." Max said quickly. "Vision?"

"Yeah, sorry." Liz admitted

"Well I might as well get it over with then." Max said, getting down on one knee. "Elizabeth Jane Parker, will you marry me?"

"YESSSSSS!" Liz exclaimed happily, and Max pulled out a diamond band and placed it on her ring finger.

The group was all overjoyed at the news of Max and Liz's engagement and threw a small party for the couple. Tess and Kyle brought some Antarian champaighne up from the pantry that they had searched, and Sean brought what appeared to be junkfood. They celebrated until dawn, then they went their separate ways to get some rest. Tess led Kyle into a room that she had picked out earlier and closed the door swiftly behind them. Sean found himself a small room near where Ava's was, Courtney went back up to her secret observatory, Michael and Maria took a large room across the hall from where Max and Liz went in. Isabel and Alex found a nice little den near where the arboretum was, and Brody, who had woken up from Larek's influence a few hours before and had been filled in on the origins of Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Courtney and Ava, took a small room that overlooked the bridge.

The next couple of days went by very fast, and everyone was anticipating the arrival on Antar. They weren't sure what would be waiting for them, but they knew at least Kivar was gone. Isabel had seen to that earlier in the year, when he had tried to take Isabel back to Antar through a portal. They assumed that they would be welcolmed with open arms and warm greetings from the Antarians.

Finally, after five days of traveling, Antar came into view.

The whole gang was in the bridge, watching the skies.

"There it is!" Courtney exclaimed, pointing at a gray speck in the distance. "We should be in the airspace of Antar in a few hours." She told them and the groupl let out a collective whoop of joy. They were all getting tired of being stuck on the ship, beautiful and spacious as it was.

Sure enough, the ship entered Antar's airspace. Almost immeadiately upon entering, the bridge window became a vid screen.

"This is Chancellor Garev of Antar. What is your business here?" Garev said into the view screen. "King Zan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where should we land?" Max replied.

"I'll send a couple of our diplomat cruisers to guide you in." Garev said, and turned to someone off to the side. "Est valia fentis Zan, mesi Vilandra, mesi Ava, jootin cern Rath. Veriticle granolith haribe. It is King Zan, Lady Vilandra, Lady Ava, and Lord Rath. They have returned with the Granolith. Hakar Fernali etal drin serid gulva hidik firo jootin gival jod coltic arictid Leesa Vail Have Fernali send some of his pilots to intercept them and lead them to the landing space. Zan, the ships should reach you in about ten minutes or so. Follow them into the port and I will meet you there. How many are with you?"

"Twelve, myself, Rath, Ava, Vilandra, Ava's double, a rogue skin named Courtney, as well as six humans; Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Alex Whitman, Kyle Valenti, Sean Deluca and Brody Davis." Max said, indicating each person as he said their name.

"Okay, we will make the necessary arrangements at the royal palace Your return has been highly anticipated since Vilandra rid us of Kivar six months ago." Garev informed them. Then he turned to someone off to the side. "Gredick vaz lecta rivel pacee! Prepare twelve rooms at the palace"

Max and the others shared a glance as the view screen reverted to it's previous state of being a window. After a few minutes, two Antarian diplomat cruisers approached them, and the view screen came back up. A blond man came into view and addressed Max and the others.

"King Zan, I presume?" The Antarian pilot inquired.

"That is correct, captain….?" Max replied.

"Captain Galen of the Redemption." The captain replied, "I'm here to lead you back into the port, then you will be brought to the palace, your new home."

TBC……


	4. Author's note

**Leave Some Reviews!**


	5. Who are They

Fulfilling Destiny chapter 3: Who are They?

A/N: After this chapter and onwards, Roswell Max will be Maxwell, and Dark Angel Max will be Max, just to clear up any confusion.

A/N: In this VERY AU Story, there are many different timelines. The one that Oz and Vi are from is different from the normal Buffy one. In this world, Oz came back shortly before the battle with the first to lend assistance, and shortly afterwards started a relationship with the fiery Vi MacKenzie.

The Universe that the Transgenics are from is more or less the same, but occurs a few years after the show's finale.

In regards to Angel, Angel, Spike, Gunn and Illyria are taken just as they are about to engage the hordes of the senior partners. So not much is different there. Wesley and Lindsey are still dead and Lorne left.

I don't watch a lot of Mutant X, but I love the characters and I'll try to stay as true to the show as I can. Adam, Emma, Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse are teleported away just as the building they're in is about to explode. (See Season 2 Finale.)

Finally in regards to my show, Darkstar, the gang is teleported just after their final battle with Agent Roarke. (I was trying to pay homage to Sin City, the best comic in the world. I did the same thing in the fourth chapter of my other story on this site, Sunnydale's Angels, when Syl refers to her .45 as 'Dwight') Anyways, they will all be in character. Also I accidentally put down Hunter Powell to appear in the story, but He won't be in it. Sorry about that.

I also need to add a couple of characters to the guide, and I'll do it at the end of the chapter.

Little Bit of Roswell Backstory for my universe: Maxwell knows about Future Max. Tess and Max did date for a few weeks, but decided that they would be better off as friends. Tess told Max about Nasedo's deception and soon after she was finally accepted by whole gang, including Maria and Liz. Shortly afterwards, Max saved Alex from a horrific car accident. Halfway through their senior year, Liz's DNA started changing from human, into that of an Antarian, and she began to exhibit powers. Shortly afterwards, Kyle started to change as well. Alex followed suit just a few days before they graduated from High School.

Previously

Max and the others shared a glance as the view screen reverted to it's previous state of being a window. After a few minutes, two Antarian diplomat cruisers approached them, and the view screen came back up. A blond man came into view and addressed Max and the others.

"King Zan, I presume?" The Antarian pilot inquired.

"That is correct, captain….?" Max replied.

"Captain Galen of the Redemption." The captain replied, "I'm here to lead you back into the port, then you will be brought to the palace, your new home."

In this Chapter: Max and the others arrive at the palace. While attempting to teleport the heroes of the Antarian war against Kivar to the palace for a celebration, the Antarian High Mystic, Koerl, makes a mistake of multidimensional proportions..

ON WITH THE STORY….

General Vox led Max and the others into the great hall of the palace. It was beautiful and magnificently ornate with ivory statues and gold and jewels embedded in the pillars holding up the ceiling. Maria, Liz and Tess stared up at the ceiling, which had a artistic touch to it to rival the Sistine Chapel. A group of five Antarians dressed in fancy robes came rushing over to greet the twelve arrivals.

"Welcome back!" The elderly leader of the five said jovially. "I am Koerl, one of your senior advisors, and High Mystic of Antar. I was responsible for duplicating your essences all those years ago." He pauses and indicates to the other four. "These are my students. All of them are mystics, and powerful. We are at your disposal should you need us."

Max looked at him for a moment taking it all in, then nodded in approval. "What news regarding Nicolas?" Max asks, turning to General Vox.

"He's been in hiding somewhere on the outer limits of Allied Space. We will find him, but with Kivar dead, he poses little threat. Now is a time for celebration. Our King has returned at long last!" Vox replies, with a grin on his face. He then motions over to a group of four women, who are standing off to the side. They come over and Vox introduces them to the group of twelve.

"This is Hally, she will be the Handmaiden to Lord Rath's chosen." He says indicating the young blonde Antarian woman, who promptly bowed, then took Maria by the hand, and led her away. Maria allowed herself to be pulled off by the woman, throwing a look over her shoulder, before she turned a corner and disappeared from view. Vox then turned to the second of the four, a Antarian woman with red hair.

"This is Sarin, She will be handmaiden to our Lady Tess and Lady Ava." Sarin nodded to Rox and led Ava and Tess away from the group, heading in the same way that Cally had taken Maria. Rox looked at the brunette next.

"This is Kym, She will be handmaiden to Princess Isabel." Isabel was led off to get ready for the upcoming festivities next. Finally, Vox turned to the girl with jet black hair and big green eyes.

"This is Serena. She will be handmaiden to the King's bride to be." Vox says and Serena gives Liz a bow.

"It is a great honor to be of service to the future Queen." Serena says.

"Your name is Serena? Oh no…." Liz gasps. "It's happening. What future Max said. It's happening."

Serena looks taken aback. She glances at Vox, then at Max and Michael She then looks back at Liz "Milady, If it displeases you that I have been selected to be your handmaiden, I'm sure Vox can get someone else." Serena tells her sadly.

"What, no. It's nothing like that." Liz assures her. About a year and a half ago, I was visited by Future Max, who helped us to avoid a potential apocalypse. Before he left, he told me that I would be friends with someone called Serena. I never thought that he meant we would go to Antar."

"Actually, If Zan and the others hadn't found the Granolith by the their twentieth spring, We were going to send a convoy to collect them. We've been keeping tabs on them for the last ten years." Vox tells them. "Serena would have gone with them."

"Oh." Liz says, letting it sink in as Serena leads her away. Brody looks over at Vox.

"You have a way of getting to Earth?" Brody asks, and Vox nods. "I adore your world, but I think that it is a little much for me. If I could get a ride on the next transport back, I would greatly appreciate it."

Vox looks at Max, who nods. "He has a daughter back on Earth, She'll be missing him."

"Very well, but the next transport isn't until after the celebrations. The Princess Isabel has requested the presense of her Earth parents at the Royal Weddings and the Recorination of our King, as has Lady Tess, and the transport has just left to go collect them. It won't be back for about a week or so. It will be heading out again after the festivities with anyone who wants to return to Earth." Vox tells them. He then turns to Kyle, Alex, Sean, Brody and Courtney, and waves an attendant over. "Take these five and find them some suitable accommodations for the present, I must discuss some things in private with the king and the warlord, and then the three of us need to welcome the war heroes to the capital.." Vox announces and the palace worker leads the five of them away to find them rooms elsewhere in the palace.

Palace Front Courtyard- Simultaniously

"We are in talks with several heads of your planet Earth in an attempt to form an alliance with them.

I believe that we will come to terms within the next fortnight." Vox told Max and Michael as they walked.

"What about the special unit?" Michael warned. "Nasedo planned to kill us, what if he lied about destroying all the evidence?"

"We have made sure that no danger will come to any of us. We have our best telepaths and mindwarpers working on this, quelling any hazardous or threatening situations that arise." Vox assured them and both Max and Michael nodded. The three of them spotted Koerl, and started to make their way over. Koerl notices them when they are a few feet away and grins.

"We're ready to transport the war heroes here, the ceremony will only take a few moments and then you can welcome the soldiers who have been fighting the war for the last fifteen years, and who were immensely helpful in our victorious efforts. Koerl said and turned away from the three. He began to chant an ancient language that neither Max nor Michael nor Vox could even understand. A couple moments later, a vortex appeared about ten feet off of the ground, swirling many different colors. Max and Michael watched in fascination as the vortex began to grow and spark with electrical energy. All of a sudden a large group of people were hurled out of the vortex and landed roughly on the ground below. Koerl looked at the newcomers in stupefied horror.

"Oh no." Koerl gasped

"What?" Vox demanded. "What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing, the spell worked. I've summoned war heroes. Thirty-seven of them, all powerful. It's just that none of them are from Antar. Or this Dimension.

Moments Before…

Earth- Dimension 376525- Seattle, Washington

Crash Bar and Billiards

Max Guevara walked up to a table carrying two pitchers of beer. She reached the table, and was greeted by he brother Krit, Syl, her best friend Jondy, and Alec. She set down the beer on the table, and sat down next to Alec, who slung an arm over her shoulder, and she leaned into his embrace. It had been about a month since the five of them had lead the final attack against the Familiars and averted the apocalypse. Max thought of all the people who had given their lives in the war. Zane… Cora… Logan… CeCe…. Biggs…. Sketchy…. Cindy…. Even Normal had come out alright in the end, taking a bullet for Jondy. So deep in thought, and the other four so deep in conversation, they didn't notice the silent portal forming over them, and barely had time to cry out in shock as they were sucked into it.

Earth- Dimension 673623- New Orleans, Louisiana

Mardi Gras Celebration

Daniel Osbourne and Vi Mackenzie stood on the balcony of their second floor apartment, compliments of Rupert Giles and the newly reformed Watchers Council's funds. They had a bucket of plastic pearl necklaces and were tossing handfuls out into the throngs of people in the streets. The noise was so loud that they didn't see the vortex forming behind them. Vi turned around to get some more beads and saw it. She grabbed Oz by the shirt and pointed it out. The two of them went for the door but get sucked back and into it by a sudden burst of strong wind. The portal closes behind them.

Earth- Dimension 927348- New York

DSA Headquarters

A battle worn Cole Perkins led the way into the building, followed by Lynn Kingsley, Kurt Zahn, Derek Riverstone, Tyler Bender, Griff Balsom, Andrea Portman, Brendon Douglass, Jamie Sullivan, Colin Horante, Lauren Davies, and Kaitlyn Frost. They were greeted by the other members of the team who had stayed behind due to the sickness that had ailed them, Erika Cleghorn, embraced Cole, Allison hugged her sister Andrea, and Tyler and Nikki Vaughn shared a kiss, while Breanna Rollins, Josh Bender, Trish Neal, Michelle Drake, Andrew Osbourne, and August Unvey looked on. None of the twenty had any warning as the same black vortex descended on them.

Earth- Dimension 762898- Los Angeles

Alley, north of the Hyperion Hotel

Spike, Angel, and a mortally wounded Charles Gunn stood facing the oncoming hordes of the Senior Partners.

"Any word on Wes?" Gunn asks.

Illyria jumps down from the fence, and lands gracefully next to the three warriors.

"Wesley's dead." Spike, Angel and Gunn look sad, Illyria continues talking. "I'm feeling grief for him. I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."

"Well, wishes just seem to be horses today." Spike gibes.

"Among other things." Angel replies darkly. The four of them walk out of the shadows as the hordes come into view.

"Okay, you take the 30,000 on the left…" Gunn starts, Illyria cocks her head at him.

"You're fading, you'll last ten minutes at best." She comments.

"Then let's make em memorable." Gunn says and steps forward.

Spike looks upward at the sound of a roar from a dragon that has just flown into view. The black portal has appeared over them.

"Uh, guys… What the hell is that?" He manages to get out before the four of them are sucked upward in to the void.

Earth- Dimension 182736- Chicago

Old Warehouse/Factory

A huge explosion rocks the building as Emma, Shal, Brennan, Jesse and Adam run like hell for their lives. They are just in reach of the exit when another explosion causes the hallway to collapse in front of them. They can hear the supports above them cracking from the strain.

"We need to go back!" Shalimar yells and leads the way back. The five of them don't get twenty feet when a portal appears infront of them blocking off the rest of the hall. They hung back for a moment but a third explosion just behind them threw them forward into the unknown.

Antar- Palace Courtyard

Max and Michael stared at the group of people who had just literally fallen out of thin air on his doorstep. "Then who are they?" He voiced the question that was on the minds of Michael, Koerl, Vox and himself.

To Be Continued….

Colin Horante- (Emile Hirsh)- Psychokinetic

Kaitlyn Frost- (Katie Stuart)- Sonic Scream, and Flight.

Lauren Davies- (Thora Birch)- Strength, enhanced speed, reflexes and agility

And

Jamie Sullivan- (Monica Keena)- Flight, Can fire powerful blasts of air.

Also, Cancel Meghan Madison from the characters from Darkstar who will be appearing in this fic.

More Characters will be added later in the story, so keep an eye out.


End file.
